In Our Own Time
by BearandtheBow
Summary: I am just awful when it comes to summaries but I can tell you that there will be Merida/suitor smut in later chapters and that should be all that matters. I'll come up with something better in a few days. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

His hands were shaking as he gingerly placed the letter into it's envelope. The single letter that had taken him months to start, weeks more to finish, and several days to work up the courage to send. "No turning back this time" he thought, reaching out to grab the flower he had pressed, putting it along with the letter. He had traveled dangerously close to the English border to retrieve it. After contemplating the use of his signet ring, he pressed him thumb to the hot wax, containing his thoughts within. Walking across castle toward the messengers, he dragged his fingers across the name, her name, on the front of the envelope and sighed as he handed it over.

"Take this to castle DunBroch."


	2. Chapter 2

**What? A letter? Who from? Isn't it killing you? Just killing you to know I'm going to drag this out for a few more chapters before giving you the smut half the ****fandom is complaining about not having?**

* * *

"Merida dear, it would appear you have a letter."

Merida looked up from her sweets in confusion, mid-bite. "Who would be wasting their time writing letters to the likes of me?"

Elinor inspected it. "No, signet...maybe it's from your little witch friend." She winked. "Perhaps she's back from her festival and wants to sell you some more

bear spells."

She giggled. "All right mum, haha. You've had your little go at me so come on now, let me see it."

The queen hesitated, casting one more suspicious glance toward her daughters name, wishing she recognized the righting, before giving it over. She watched

Merida stare at the writing as well, brow furrowed, filled with curiosity, before she called Maudie over and asked her to take it to her room.

" I'll save it for later. Still have to feed and brush Angus before nightfall."

"Ok dear." Elinor could barely hide her disappointment as she watched her walk away She so badly wanted to know who the letter was from.

* * *

"I got a letter today Angus."

The stallion grunted and Merida filled his bucket with oats and apples.

"It's true. From a mysterious stranger. Probably an assassin. Hired by my mother to be rid of my boyish ways."

Angus looked up from his oats and snorted.

"Well who else 'd be sending me letters?" she sighed and poured clean water into the trough. "Ah well, best find out. G'night Angus!"

* * *

Grabbing an apple for herself from the kitchen, she made her way toward her room, greeting soldiers and other house servants along the way. She had been

dying to open the letter since Maudie handed it to her, but she didn't need Mum looking over her shoulder – no matter what the envelope contained. She

quickly locked the door upon reaching her chamber, eyes drawn to the letter resting on her blanket. She plopped herself onto the bed in the mostly un-ladylike

way possible, grabbing the letter. Turning it over in her hands once more, she examined her name, still finding the writing to be thoroughly unfamiliar. The wax

was sealed with a rather large finger print – whoever wrote the letter, or, at least whoever sealed it, had hands close to her fathers size. Retrieving the letter-

opener off her desk, she carefully pried the seal off the parchment. Once opened, she used the tip of the small blade to slide the contents out and onto her lap.

The first thing she noticed was a pressed flower. It was very interesting, with several layers of petals colored with splashes of red and white. It looked vaguely

familiar, but she could not recall its name. She gently set it next to her and went to open the letter, unfolding it with a great deal of suspense.

_Merida,_

_I have to believe that the biggest regret in my life so far was not getting to know you. There I was, in your families castle, competing for you hand, yet I never even _

_even told you my name. It was such a terrifying day for me, thinking I might be married in a few days time, I truly feel ashamed I didn't bother to wonder if you might _

_feel the same. I wish to know you better. It may sadden me to know you might never consider me as a suitor, but, if you could only tell me that you can accept this _

_letter as an extension of friendship, I would be greatly honored._

_Donnel of clan MacGuffin._

Merida could not put into words how the letter made her feels. Touched? Pleased? Uncomfortable? It wasn't all unpleasant, but it was...odd. Should she write

back? What should she say? How would she match up to his words, which so obviously had been written with such care?

She eventually decided it was a problem that could wait till morning. Tucking the envelope away, she sprawled out on her bed. Noticing the flower on her

pillow, she allowed herself a small smile. _His name is Donnel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh ugh ugh...I honestly don't like the way I wrote the letter in the last chapter AT ALL, but when I was writing it I knew he would've been nervous as hell writing it, and when I'm nervous about writing personal stuff like that I go all out to make it sound, well, ****_proper. _****So it's fitting when you think about it.**

**And yes, I named Young MacGuffin Donnel (pronounced Don'l, not Don-elle). I spent days looking up Scottish names and this was the only one I found that sounded just right with his surname. It also means things like "strong", "warrior", and "mighty", which definitely corresponds to the MacGuffins as fighters.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter.**

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Donnel received to reply from Merida. He had begun to make peace with the idea he might never hear from her, or see her again.

Then one night, as he put his youngest brother to bed, his father came home from a hunt, drenched in blood."

"INVADERS" he screamed. "FROM THE SOUTH."

"The south?"

"YES BOY, ARE YOU DEAF?"

That was all Donnel needed to hear. He drew his sword and attempted to run toward the stable, but only succeeded in receiving a fist to the gut from his father."

"Where do you think you're going lad?"

"To defend our land! We need to ready troops - prepare a defense!"

"Your love of our home is inspiring, but the army to the south is too great in number. I've already sent off messengers to the clans, we need to sail to DunBroch. We need the support of the King before we start a war."

Young MacGuffin re-sheathed his sword and nodded. "I will meet you at the docks."

* * *

Donnel grew anxious as they sailed closer to DunBroch territory. Merida had never responded to his letter, and now he would be there. She must hate him; he must have made her uncomfortable.

How could he even face her? He could already visualize the look of disdain she would no doubt greet him with. He wished nothing more than to be home comforting his brothers rather than to be on the receiving end of her scorn – the mere thought of that kind of rejection was more than he felt he could bear – but his home was being threatened and they needed the DunBroch's protection. As the next ruler of his clan, it would be the worst kind of disrespect for him to not be present for this.

As they rounded the mountain, the castle came into full view. The memories of her bonny face and fierce demeanor washed over him. He put on the bravest face he could muster, and they sailed on.

* * *

Merida felt flustered as ever as she saw the MacGuffin flag come into view. It had been three days since her family had received the message that their home was being threatened once more. She knew Young MacGuffin would accompany his father to ask for the help of the King.

What would she say to him? How could she explain how she couldn't bring herself to write back to him after he had written her such lovely things? Things she never imagined anyone would say to her. Such a wicked thing of her to not respond. He must truly think her heartless.

"Merida, come on now. We need to get you into your dress."

She sighed."Really mum, what for? Why do I even need to be there?"

Elinor regarded her daughter sternly. "Because it is your duty as a future ruler to be present for all political meetings, AND as a princess you should always look presentable. Honestly dear, what's gotten into you? I know you dislike you duties, but we might be going to _war_."

She watched as Merida visibly softened at the notion. "I know. I'm sorry mum. I just..." she was interrupted as her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh I know dear. I'm scared for it too. I don't want your father to be away."

And then Merida felt the biggest twinge of guilt deep in her belly – at the mention of war, for a split second, she felt more concerned for MacGuffin than her own father.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I see I've come back to a lot of followers and I just want to say thank you! It's been a while since I've put up a chapter. My laptop was hit with a major virus and tech support took their sweet time but I have it back now...just in time for one of my speakers to partially blow out. So I'm going to try and put as much up as I can before sending it back because this time they'll be sending it to Dell, and for one it could take up to 6 weeks, and 2 they might be too lazy to fix it (what with the holidays and all) and just give me a new laptop, thus killing any chapters I procrastinate on putting up. I figure there's about 2 or 3 more chapters till I get to the smut, so expect about 4 new chapters in the next few days. **

Merida sat stiffly as everyone was being shuffled into the conference room, this time due to stress rather than ill-fitting clothes. She felt nervous to see him again. The feeling of guilt had not yet left her body. She anxiously fiddled with the fabric of her dress while looking around the room, hoping for any possible thing that she could focus on while her father and the Lord discussed the proposition of another war against the Vikings. She stiffened further as she heard the voices of her mother and Lord MacGuffin draw closer from the hallway.

And there he was.

It was hard to believe how not yet even a year had past and he looked so different. His face less boyish, his beard growing thicker – looking every inch the man who would soon be off to war than someone who wrote thoughtful and heartfelt letters. He met her gaze for a moment and she felt her face grow hot enough to light a fire. She quickly looked down at her hands.

Her father rose from his seat to greet them.

"Fergus." he said apologetically "terribly sorry we cannot see one another during happier circumstances."

"Never mind the circumstances. Tell me about the attack."

"A group of us were out hunting when we noticed a Viking ship in a cove. It was like they planned for us to find it...they were upon us in seconds Fergus...two of my best men are severely wounded. It was a small group – like they were sent to scout and report – but who knows if there are more."

"I sent forces to your castle as soon as your messenger arrived. Rest assured, your kin will be safe should there be another attack."

Nothing brought out the better speaker in her father quite like the topic of war. She glanced up again through her hair. Donnel was staring intently at her father, but she could see the worry for his home written on his face.

"Mackintosh and Dingwall will arrive within the week, and I shall have a messenger back with a report from your home as well. Until then, we need to hold off on a plan. I know you only want to fight, and protect your land and the people you love, but I want to find out what they're up to before we set sail." he turned to Donnel. "You understand lad?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Merida's head snapped up. He was...understandable. Her father looked just as taken aback.

"You...you're speaking well Young MacGuffin."

"Last time I was here it hit me that one day I'll be Lord, and in charge of my fathers army. I can't lead

them if they can't understand."

His Lord father beamed while hers stuttered. "Yes...well. Took you long enough to notice you were eldest!"

"Always having the last word, aren't you Fergus." Elinor remarked dryly. "Well let's not stand about!

Merida, you are excused. Sirs, allow me to show you to your chambers."

As her mother shuffled them out of the room, Donnel glanced back before leaving. Merida stood there, staring back at him, her breath caught in her throat just dying for one of them to say something. Instead he only shook his head, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm such a butt. Someone in the reviews recommended writing longer chapters, so I set out to do so, and then got lazy. Really lazy, if you couldn't already tell. I didn't even turn my laptop in to get fixed. Tumblr, man. It never seems like you're actually doing much on it but boy is it a time-suck. The silver lining is I already have the next chapter mostly written up. Not going to promise it will be up in a few days but let's just say I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. I'm moving into my new apartment on the 2nd so I'd really like to have it up by then because I'll undoubtedly be busy the next couple weeks. **

**Thanks for being patient babes 3 and here's the new (improved, way longer than usual) chapter!**

* * *

It had been hard to see her. Harder than he imagined. At this point he would've gladly accepted the scathing remarks he had imagined – nothing compared to that look she had giving him. He could tell she pitied him, and pity was worse than any amount of scorn.

Still, simply being in the same room with her managed to make him feel exhausted. After so many months of emotional build-up he felt completely drained. It was an unfortunate waste, but perhaps for the better. With the prospect of war looming overhead it would be best not to leave behind a significant other. He sighed and began to head back outside the castle, leaving through the kitchen hoping not to see her.

The village was still as deserted it had been when they arrived. Everyone was boarded up in their homes no doubt, now that word of their brush with the Vikings was spreading. As he began to walk past the stables, he could make out a voice, then froze when he recognized it.

"I didn't know what to do Angus, I just...stood there!"

And now he was the one just standing there. Paralyzed in thought. What if she saw him? Would she think he was following her?

"I wanted to say something, I just...what could I say? 'Thanks for the letter?', 'Sorry I'm such a heartless beast'?" She sighed, sounding exasperated. "It doesn't matter. I saw the way he looked at me. I can't ask him to forgive me Angus."

She sounded so forlorn, he wished he could comfort her and tell her he was sorry too. He realized that look she had given him in the conference room as not pity – not in the slightest – it was fear. Confusion. He was stunned to how though they shared the same feelings, he could not sense how lost she was.

Suddenly he noticed her emerging, her normally carefree gait was weighed down with sadness . Donnell stood in the shadows, unnoticed, watching her as she sneaked back into the castle. He continued to gaze in the same direction long after she entered, pondering whether or not to go after her. He decided against it, and kept walking.

* * *

Merida awoke early the next morning. A truly rare occasion without her mother being the one to wake her. She put on one of her thicker dresses, donning her cloak for extra warmth, and grabbed her bow. Mother had given her permission to shoot as long as she stuck to the nearby field – no more wandering around the forest for now. She wondered how long it would be until she could go back to the forest, if she would ever have the chance again, should her fathers war become hers.

She walked through the kitchen, shoving fruits and cakes into her cloak as she went, and trudged on to the field. The targets were set up by the edge of the forest. Half a year ago she might've though her mother had asked for this to be done on purpose, to taunt her. Regardless, it felt cruel to have them sitting right outside her beloved wilderness.

She let out a long sigh, attempting to clear her mind as she drew up the first arrow. Focusing on the center, she drowned out all the memories of the past months, and shot.

She missed. Groaning with disappointment she stood warily at the line of familiar trees, wondering if mother had someone spying on her, who would rat her out the second she stepped so much as a toe into the newly forbidden area. She went in anyway, of course, figuring the arrow could not have gone very far. And it didn't. She found it lodged barely three trees inside, but too high for her to possibly reach. She dragged over a small log, only to slip on a patch of frost when attempted to step onto it. She lay in the grass, the dirt, and the moss; she had already been feeling so helpless emotionally, it was starting to seep into the other aspects of her. Merida wrestled with the desire to curl up into a ball and cry – just for a bit – when she heard a noise.

At first she brushed it off, thinking it to be a deer or some other harmless creature – but as the noises grew louder, she recognized the steps as human, and suddenly remembered the threat of attack. She bolted up to her feet only to slip once again on a frozen puddle. By the time she attempted to get up again, she felt the intruder. Panicking, she drew up her bow, and turned, only to find the end of her arrow was pointed at Donnel.

She sighed shakily. "You scared me."

"And you took quite a tumble."

"I slipped." she mumbled, pushing herself up carefully so to successfully avoid the patches of frost and ice.

His face grew stern. "Why are you out in the woods. It's a dangerous time for you to be alone."

"I came to fetch that." she pointed to the arrow. Donnel walked over to the tree, reached upward ever so slightly, and plucked the arrow out for her as easily as one might do to a splinter. He wordlessly handed it over and walked past her, heading deeper into the woods. Sheathing the arrow, she glanced back to the field, and went after him.

"What are you doing in the woods?"she asked.

"I came here to think. Been here all night I suppose." his voice sounded far-off, as though he was not all there.

"All night?" she noticed he was not at all dressed for the cold.

"Had a lot to think about. The war. My duties. My family."his expression was blank. She could not read him.

Merida felt that surge of guilt again. She still couldn't help but view him as a threat to her freedom – she couldn't even be bothered to ponder what his responsibilities might be, the fact that he have siblings and a mother who loved him, perhaps even a lass back at his home to call him beloved.

He suddenly stopped, noticing she had fallen behind. If she insisted on following him, he needed to make sure she did not get lost. "What is on your mind?"

She looked up at him. "Nothing." she lied.

"What a brazen liar you are." he turned and pointed at her arrows. "Your father brags about how you can shoot perfect targets while on horseback. With that much skill, you have no reason to miss an un=moving target by so much."

She walked past him. "None of your business."

They came upon another clearing, a meadow full of long grass and thistles. Merida sat herself down and plucked one, twirling it between her fingers, clearly becoming lost in thought. Donnel sat next to her. "What was that flower you sent me?"

He was taken aback at the question, thinking she was going to avoid the subject of the letter altogether. "It was a rose."

She began picking at the thistle. "It was beautiful." her voice became soft, like a sigh. "The letter...it was lovely too."

Donnel felt his face grow hot. He stared off into the distance.

"I'm sorry I never wrote back. I was just so...embarrassed. All I thought of you and the others was how you were these...beasts who would drag me off into married life. I forgot you were people too, or that you might have the same fears as me."

He shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. It was selfish of me to expect so much from you just for writing a silly letter."

She turned to him. "It wasn't silly. It was wonderful." he turned to face her for the first time since he arrived. Her expression was so earnest, her eyes so clear and beautiful, he felt his heart breaking over her all over again. The sudden eye contact caused her face to become flushed, and she withdrew slightly. She lowered her gaze and mumbled "I thought it was nice is all." before turning away once again.

He took advantage of his moment of weakness to really study her. The different colors in her hair in the sunlight, the way she slouched when she sat, those little movements she began to make that he suspected were nervous habits. His eyes rested on her hips for a passing moment, reminding him of the day he came to her castle for the games, when his father told him the princess had the ideal hips for bearing sturdy MacGuffin heirs. It was an embarrassing thought to have when he was trying so hard to get to know her, not her son-bearing capabilities.

"So" the sudden sound of her voice brought him back to reality, "what is your home like?"

"Loud." he laughed nervously. "I got four brothers and three sisters – devils, all of them."

"Oh my. I though I had it bad with just my brothers. Can't imagine having another four."

"Yeah. They're dear to me though."

"And your mother?"

"I think you would get along with her. She's stubborn. Strong."

"Does she speak like you?"

"You mean Doric?"

"Doric?"

He rambled off a bit of it.

Merida grinned. "What does that mean?"

"It was just gibberish." he shrugged and smiled back at her.

She giggled. "So you got it from your mum?"

"Yes. Her clan spoke it. She almost named me Doric, because she missed being able to speak it after she married my father. Instead she taught me the language."

"Do you imagine you'll pass it on?"

He nodded. "My mothers clan is mostly wanderers now, so I know it would make her happy to have more Doric-speakers in the family. If I get married and have wee ones of my own I suppose."

Merida blushed. "So their isn't some fair lass in your village wantin' to marry you?"

He laughed. "I have yet to find such a lass."

There was a moment of awkward silence, each wondering what would have been if Merida would have accepted her duties and gotten married. She very well could have been at castle MacGuffin, playing with his siblings, maybe even expecting a wee one they would eventually teach Doric. So many things had been changed, so many different fates that she could have chosen that day.

"Donnel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you change you voice? Stopped speaking Doric, I mean." she put down the now-shredded thistle and began picking at her hair. "Y'don't have to answer that, you just sound like you love speaking it so much, why stop?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Honestly," he began nervously, "so if I ever got a second chance, I could tell you how I felt."

Merida was caught completely off-guard with his confession, unsure of how to react or respond to it. His words made her feel elated, yet numb. Suddenly she felt as if she had stopped breathing. She responded the only way she knew how – with defiance. Dizzy with emotion, she stood up, and took off back toward the castle. Donnel, stunned by her actions, sat there frozen for a moment before he went after her, but she was too quick. His large frame smacking against tree trunks and branches, even knocking down saplings as he attempted to match her speed. He stopped at the edge of the forest, watching her as she tore across the field toward her castle.

He couldn't believe he managed to ruin his chance with her. How could he be so daft? He trudged back up to the castle, mentally kicking himself with each step he took back to his chamber. Once he bolted the door he crumbled. Pulling at his hair in frustration, he started swearing in Doric, stomping around the room, kicking the wall when he came to it.

He was so busy hating himself he almost didn't hear the knock on his door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't make any promises!**

**Anyways, our internet was installed last night so I can finally update. If you are reading this right away, you'll be a little upset with me at the end of this chapter. I intended on posting one chapter but I made a small, in-between chapter with Merida and her mum to stall while I wrote the last few paragraphs, but it fit kind of nicely so I kept it. As of now the story is finished - I'm just doing a bit of proofreading and editing before I put it up. **

* * *

Merida was completely out of breath by the time she reached the castle gate. Her sides ached, her legs were sore from the rocks and trees she bumped against, her hair was full of twigs. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The noise was both surprising and unwelcome – she didn't deserve that heart after all the pain she caused.

She aimlessly wandered around the grounds, listless and feeling oddly detached from her body. Was she in control anymore? In a matter of days the path she had always had in mind for herself was no longer clear, her mind racing with thoughts she had never imagined she would be asking herself. Eventually she found her way to the stables. Even in her disoriented state, she marveled at how her body automatically knew where to take her so she could be alone. Angus nuzzled her hair comfortingly.

She took an apple from her cloak and offered it to the stallion."Not now Angus."

She barely had time to gather her thoughts when she heard the familiar ramblings of her father, followed by his head poking in the stall.

"There you are." he said sternly. "Your mother said you would be out shooting in the field."

"I didn't feel much like shooting." she looked down at her hands.

Her father's expression softened. "What's wrong lass?"

She sighed. "I just wish I knew where my life was going."

"What do you mean?"

"That night we turned mom back," she began, "she told me to say we should find love in our own time. How will I know when it's time for me?"

"Well you won't." he said simply. "Sometimes, dear, the love is always there, and sometimes it has to grow – but you can't just will it to happen." he reached his hand out to tuck one of his daughter's wild curls behind her ear, a pointless effort, but a comforting one all the same. She returned the gesture with a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks Da."

He smiled back warmly "Let's go inside, dear."

It truly was just the thing she needed to hear. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She saw now that her feelings were what she made of them – she had been twisting them into something confusing and unwelcome when they needn't had been so, instead of going with them, discovering them and letting them grow and flourish as feelings were meant to be. She had once again acted like a selfish child, and felt ashamed for it. It was such a mess.

And Donnel, sweet Donnel...he had been ever so kind to her. He did not push her for answers, nor demand his feelings to be returned or re-payed – his admittance of feelings for her was so genuine, so lacking in lust for personal gain – even though she KNEW she felt those same stirrings, she continued to be childish about it. What was wrong with her? Were these feelings so terrible? Why had she continued to treat them with such abhorrence?

There were still many questions she wanted to answer for herself, but one thing she knew for sure was that she needed to close her mind to those negative reactions, and make things right.

"Da?"

Fergus turned to face his daughter. "Yes, dear?"

"I'd like to go lie down." she fibbed. "I'll be down for supper okay?"

He hugged her once more. "Feel better lass."

She held onto him tightly. "Thanks Da."

* * *

She felt breathless once again standing in front of his door, even though she had walked as slowly as possible toward it, gathering her thoughts, picturing what she would say and how he would react. If he even answered the door. Would he be there, or would he be spending another night in the woods? She would follow him to the woods if need be. It was clear to her that this was something that needed to be resolved as soon a possible.

Gathering all the strength in her heart, she knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a very shocked Donnel.

"May I come in?"

Still sporting the shocked expression, he wordlessly moved aside to let her pass, and closed the door behind her.

She could feel herself shaking, and hoped it didn't look as noticeable as it felt. "I'm sorry I ran off earlier. Y'know, in the woods." she blushed."I just...I don't know what to think."

MacGuffin's expression softened while she plopped herself on the edge of his bed, feeling exasperated. "I like you – but I'm still not sure what any of it means. I don't know what I want anymore. "

Donnel knelt down in front of her and lifted her face up to his. "I'm glad to know you like me, that's more than I could've hoped for, but if this is isn't what you want then that's alright."

With that he drew his hand away and looked toward the door. "I think I'll let you be for a while."

Before he could stand he felt Merida's small hands on his face. "No." she whispered. "You can stay."

Donnel smiled and brought his hand up to hers, caressing it before turning his head to kiss her palm. But nothing could've prepared him when she leaned forward and kissed him.

Merida swore it took more nerve out of her to kiss Donnel then it did to stand up to her mother at the Highland Games, but she had to admit it felt twice as gratifying. Suddenly she truly felt more focused on herself than she had in weeks. She felt his arms wrap around her, his hands becoming tangled in her hair.

Before she new it he was leaning into her, their bodies touching. The feel of having him so close sent shivers up her spine. She moved her hand off his face and placed them around his neck, drawing him closer. She didn't know what to do beyond this point, but whatever "more" was, she wanted it. Donnel's hand drew away from her hair to grab her waist, gently lifting her to push her further on the bed. He broke their kiss momentarily, wondering if it was right to go further. He did not have much time to contemplate before Merida pulled him back. Taking it as a positive sign, her crawled on the bed with her, and she pulled him down until he lay on top of her.

She questioned if this was a good thing to do. Was it too much? Where should you stop in a situation like this? Sensing her hesitance, Donnel stopped.

"We can stop if you want."

"Well, um," she looked away from him in embarrassment."I'm not exactly sure what it is we should be stopping."

"What?"

"Like, y'see...I know there's something...else...for us to do. I've just never been told what that thing is."

The thought suddenly registered – she hadn't been taught about losing her maidenhead.

"Oh...er...your mum...?"

" - Was going to tell me about it when I had a suitor picked, or on my wedding day, which obviously never happened."

He rolled off her, opting to lay by her side and stare at the ceiling.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. "Is it bad?"

"Well...I just don't know how to explain it to you."

"Is it something you could show me instead? Would it be too awful?"

Donnel blushed. "It's...well...about bearing children and such...I think it would be best to talk to your mother about it."

"Alright." she sighed. Disappointed, she got up from the bed. "I'll see you later then?"

"I will be here."

Merida gave him a smile, and a good-bye kiss before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought it'd be nice for Merida to get a little sex-ed, because I seriously doubt she knew anything about it. Pre-turning-her-mother-into-a-bear, Merida's relationship with her mother was strained, she doesn't seem like she would be very involved in gossip, and her best friend is a horse - I personally just don't see any opportunities she would have learned about it. I also just want to say that I really hate the "lock and key" bit, but damn if it isn't the perfect analogy for explaining the basic mechanics of sex. **

**Next chapter will be up in a few minutes.**

* * *

Merida peeked though the door of her mothers sewing room.

"I know you're there dear." Elinor did not move from her newest tapestry.

She shuffled in and sat on the bench behind her.

"What is it you want?" her mother asked, still not turning away from her work.

"Well, um, mother..."she started nervously. "What exactly happens after I am married?"

Elinor sighed."We have been over this. You husband will take you home to his family castle, where you will bear him heirs and be the new Lord and Lady of the clan when his father chooses to step down, or dies."

"Okay," Merida preceded cautiously. "And, how, exactly...do I go about bearing heirs?"

She heard her mothers needle snap. Elinor finally turned to face her daughter. "Why are you asking such questions?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't I be, you know, prepared? If I get married?"

He mother sat there, stunned. "I thought 'you were never getting married'." she joked.

"Well...I might...someday...y'know...Can you answer my question now?"

The queen took a deep breath to compose herself. "Well, my dear," she began, "When you become man and wife you will...fit together, in many ways - like a lock and key. There is a piece of himself he can put inside you, and it makes an heir."

She looked expectantly at her daughter, who bore the most confused expression.

"I don't...get it. Lock and key...what does that mean? It sounds ridiculous."

"Your husband will show you."

"And," Merida continued, "How many times does this 'lock and key' nonsense have to go on for?"

"Until you have as many heirs as your Lord husband desires."

"Will this 'lock and key' garbage make a sire every time?"

"No, it will not. Sometimes it takes years."

Merida snorted. "Nonsense..." she muttered. "What's the point of it then?"

Elinor sighed again. "Will that be all dear?"

"Yes mum, thank you."

The Queen shook her head as she watched her daughter left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! Thanks for the all the follows and reviews :) this really was the perfect little piece to ease me back into writing, and seeing the nice comments gave me more motivation to get me to focused on my personal projects. That being said, I would really like to continue this story and get into the difficulties of Merida and Donnel learning to handle being apart while he is off at war. It might take a while to start up (I just moved and things are going to be hectic for a few months), but I honestly do want this story to go on.**

**enjoy your smut 3**

* * *

Donnel heard an impatient knock on the door. He eagerly answered, and Merida stormed in.

He shut the door. "How did it go?"

"She just told me some nonsense about lock and keys..." she started grabbing at her hair. "fittin' together...doin'...whatever it is until I have a sire I guess...I don't even know! She was bein' so vague."

"So, she didn't really tell you."

"Of course not!" she said angrily. "She said my 'dear husband' would show it to me."

Donnel stood there, a pillar of calm amongst her fury.

Frustrated, she started pacing around the room. "How can I get married if I don't know what to expect? That's all I want! I don't want to throw my life away to find out this...thing I'm apparently required to do – is something awful."

Suddenly, she turned his fiery gave over and marched toward him. She was barely taller than his chest, but her anger made her seem twice as dangerous.

"You!" she spat. "You know what it is!" She grabbed the shoulder of his kilt and yanked him down to face her. "Tell me what it is! Show me! I don't care! Just do it!"

Donnel felt a moment of sheer panic before he kissed her. He placed one hand behind her head and used his free arm to carry her to the bed. He tried to match her passion, feeling her tug on his clothes and hair drove him wild. He wanted to be gentle with her, but the way she was making him feel made him wary he wouldn't be able to hold back. When they got to the bad, he lay on top of her again. She held him so fiercely he was sure he must be crushing her, but every time he attempted to pull away she would pull him back. His mind became mush, and in-between kisses, he would nuzzle her neck and speak in Doric, telling her how brave and beautiful she was. She could not yet understand what he was saying, but judging by the loving tone of his voice she knew what he was saying was wonderful.

Very slowly, he reached his hand down to grasp the hem of her dress. As he inched it upwards, Merida took notice.

"Does it...come off?"

"Not if you don't want it to."

"It can..." she continued to look at him questioningly. "It's getting pretty warm."

She sat up and helped him remove the dress, and also her shoes, leaving her wool stocking and chemise behind.

"Is there...more?"

"Your stockings." he blushed.

This made her pause for a moment. Without her stockings it would be her chemise keeping her from being naked. She slowly rolled them down her legs, drawing her knees up to her chest when she was finished.

"Is that it?"

"If you want." He answered.

"Ok."

Donnel nervously removed his belt and looked back towards his love. The color on her cheeks was so gorgeous. He reach a hand out to grasp her lovely face, his thumb caressing that cheek, before leaning to kiss her once more. Her body became relaxed once more as they embraced, enough for him to slide between her thighs with minimal embarrassment, her chemise now hitched around her thighs. She became lost in the sensation of his hands running up her sides, she felt as though she was on fire – alive and dangerous.

And that fired dampened slightly when she felt something bump against her leg. At first she though he simply forgot to remove his dagger, but it was warm, and definitely made of flesh. She confirmed this by snaking her hand down the inspect it, and heard Donnel gasp when she grabbed it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's...the key."

"Oh." she moved her hand lightly along it, trying to judge what it looked like. She noticed Donnel gripping her even tighter, his breathing seemed more erratic. She took her hand away. "Does it hurt?"

"No." he sighed shakily. It was the first time anyone other that him had touched that part of his body, and it felt delicious.

"So" she said her hand hesitantly grabbing his 'key' again, "where is the lock?"

Steadying himself, he reach a hand in-between her thighs, and pressed his fingers against her 'lock'. He was surprised to find that she was wet. By the look on her face he could tell she was just as surprised. It was the first time she was learning about such things, and he knew just enough to know this meant she was enjoying herself. He learned down so their foreheads touched, forcing her to look at him as he began to move his fingers. She gasped and wiggled, her hand tightened around his cock, then rose up to wrap around his neck and draw him into a fierce kiss. Donnel took this time to replace his fingers with his cock, rubbing back and forth against her opening until it was covered in her juices. She rocked her hips enthusiastically against it. She was so wonderfully wet, when he pressed it harder, it slipped in with no difficulty. Merida gasped – there was little pain, but it felt very strange and uncomfortable having this new...thing inside of her. Donnel looked shocked as well – that this was happening to him, with her. They began to move together, as if their bodies knew what to do on their own. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when his release finally came, they were both slick with sweat. Feeling sore and satisfied, they kissed before pulling apart. After taking a few moments to recover and catch their breath, he reached one strong arm out to wrap around her waist and pull her toward him.

As Merida lay there, secure in Donnel's arms, she knew it was their time. And she could not wait to see what fate now had in store for her.


End file.
